1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which may efficiently dissipate heat generated by a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device that displays an image on a screen. Examples of the display apparatus include televisions (TVs) and computer monitors.
Recently, a flat panel display apparatus has been developed to replace cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices, achieving slim design, light weight, and low power consumption.
Flat panel display devices may be broadly classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. Flat panel display devices of the light-emitting type include plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels. Flat panel display devices of the light-receiving type include liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Among display devices, display devices employing OLEDs provide better luminance and wider viewing angle than LCDs and do not need a backlight unit, and thus they may enable a super slim design.